


Runaway Witchy

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Bucky and Wanda escape from the village that wants Wanda dead for being a witch.





	Runaway Witchy

“Wanda, stop! Just stop already, please, for the love of Odin!” Bucky pants heavily as he leans against the nearest tree trunk, chest heaving as he gasps for air. He knows how dangerous it was for them to take a break from running, yet, he risks it for the sake of his legs. He wants to continue on, really, he does. But he can’t. And he knows how much Wanda wants to rest as well. “Rest, Wanda. Take a breath, please. Take a breath and listen to the forest around us.”

“We can’t, James!” Though, she skids to a stop, chest mimicking Bucky’s own in rapid succession as oxygen fills her lungs. Her throat burns as oxygen passes into her body. Her rib cage aches and she clutches to her sides in painful whines. She checks behind them and walks over to her husband before stroking a tender finger to his cheek. Blue eyes meet hazel and she knows just exactly what she’s fighting for, why they’re on the run from the village they had once called home. “We have to keep going! What if they find us? What if they kill me? Do you want them to catch up to us?”

“Just listen, Wanda, please.” Bucky begs of her, placing a figner to his lips as he speaks in a hushed tone, eyes pleading with her for a moment. “Listen.”

She stops in her fretful words listens to the silence surrounding them and finally she understands what he’s been trying to say; they were no longer being followed. Or at least the hunters had lost track of them several miles away from where they stood panting for breath.

“According to you, we’ll never stop running from this.” Bucky blinks as he leans into her touch as her palm caresses his cheeks. “If you ask me, I’m getting pretty tired. We’ve run away far enough. They stopped chasing us. Your brother spoke of a town just a few more miles to the east; there we can find shelter and devise a plan to move forward to safety and away from others that might want to cause harm to you. If you think I’m going to allow you to die, you’re not giving me enough credit, love.”

“It will never be safe for me, Bucky.” she pleads, blinking at her husband with pleading eyes. “I’m a witch and witches don’t survive in the long run. My mother died before I was a year old because they found her. Pietro got lucky and died at the lumber mill before they caught up to him. I can’t let those people get to me too.”

“You’ve survived for this long, Wanda. Who’s to say that you won’t die of old age? If you think I’m going to allow them to lay a finger to your pretty little red head, you’re mistaken, my dear.” the cheekiness in his voice was enough for her to nod in determination before kissing Bucky hard on the lips and melting into him.


End file.
